Moonscar Island
}} Moonscar Island is an island in a Louisiana bayou. In the middle is a mansion called Moonscar Mansion. History Early history A group of settlers who worshipped cats came to the island in 1798. The island gained its name after the infamous pirate, who died there after he and his pirates drove the settlers into the bayou to be eaten by alligators. Moonscar and his crew were then cursed and killed by two of the surviving and remaining settlers who became cat creatures after praying to their cat God to get rid of the pirates. In time, it became home to a pepper plantation that flourished until the werecats cursed the planters. Sometime during the American Civil War, Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew and his 8th Louisiana Regiment were stationed on the island. Pettigrew, his troops, along with the Union troops, were then cursed by the werecats. For the next two centuries, tourists and other people continued to disappear due to the cat creatures. At an unknown period, Jacques also became a werecat, due to his desire to become immortal. , direc-to-video film 1. \ ''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' Mystery Inc. came to the island hoping to find real ghosts for Daphne Blake's show. When they arrived at the mansion, Scooby-Doo immediately chased Simone Lenoir's Simone's cats, causing an amount of damage, angering Beau Neville and Simone. They find that the ghosts want them to leave the island. Fred Jones believes that it's someone, who's trying to find Moonscar's treasure. Shaggy Rogers and Scooby encountered a zombie who looks like Morgan Moonscar. They thought the zombie was trying to attack them, when in reality, he was trying to warn them about the werecats. Later that night, dozens of zombies emerged from the ground, trying to get the gang to leave the island before it's too late. Fred, Daphne, Velma Dinkley and Beau heard Lena Dupree screaming at the mansion, and upon returning, they found the place seemingly empty. Fred discovers a secret passageway where Lena explains that the zombies dragged Simone down the tunnel. She lead them to a ritual chamber, where Velma reveals that Lena lied about Simone getting dragged by zombies. Simone emerges from the darkness, and used voodoo dolls of the gang, to subdue them. They reveal their true nature as werecats, who have to drain the life force from victims lured to the island every Harvest Moon. After explaining their history, they were about to start draining their life force as the moonlight has reached the midnight alignment, but Shaggy and Scooby stumbled into the chamber, getting the werecats to chase them. At the same time, the others untie the ropes on the voodoo dolls freeing them, and created dolls of Simone and Lena. They used the dolls to hold the werecats, until they were knocked away by Jacques. As the werecats had the gang cornered, they discovered that the midnight alignment has passed, ending the curse. The werecats disintegrated into dust, as well as the zombies since they have been avenged. The next day, the gang headed home on the ferry. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost'' There is a painting of Moonscar Mansion in Rocky Harbor Inn. , direct-to-video film 28. ''Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island'' Insert details here. Appearances * DTV1. * DTV28. (painting) * DTV30. References }} Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Gourmet Ghost locations Category:Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island locations Category:Scooby-Doo! Return to Zombie Island locations